


Remember You: Prequel

by Mimikay



Series: Lovesick Boys The series [1]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimikay/pseuds/Mimikay
Summary: Bambam confesses to Youngjae twice and each time he rejects him.This was meant to be all fun and giggles but gets a bit angsty.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Series: Lovesick Boys The series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050245
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Remember You: Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> This is what transpires before My Book : Remember You ! 
> 
> English isn't my first language sorry for the mistakes >.>'

-1- 

“Hyuuuuuung !” With quick reflexes Youngjae catches his dongsaeng whose head was about to meet with the practice’s room floor. Smoothly readjusting Bambam’s position on the couch, Youngjae side eyed him. 

“You said you weren’t going to drink that much this time around, Bambam.” Looking over to the clock, he cursed his Hyungs. They had finished another round of promotions for their newest album and to celebrate they had thought it would be fun to snuck into their company and get wasted in one of their training rooms. Call them childish, but ever since their trainee days they had sworn that if they ever debuted together they would at least get drunk once in their company. 

However, the situation Youngjae was currently in wasn’t really what he had thought of when his Hyungs elaborate their grand plan. Pushing Bambam off his shoulders for what seemed like the hundredth time, Youngjae brought his phone to his ear. 

“Yup, if you’re hearing this it means I'm either sleeping or I don’t want to talk to you. Still love you though. Don’t leave a message, I don’t listen to those.” Youngjae rolled his eyes. Typical, Jackson. Him, his other Hyungs and their maknae had left 45 minutes ago to get refills, leaving Youngjae with a half dead, slurring Bambam. Redirecting back his attention to the younger Thai boy, he sighed. “Bambam, I’m going to leave you for two seconds. I’m going to get some water. I'll be right back.” Bambam who’s eyes had been closed for the whole time suddenly opened up in an alarmed manner. 

“No, Hyung don’t leave me !” Practically throwing himself onto Youngjae, Bambam secured his long arms around the vocalist. “You can’t leave me Hyung. What would I do without you ?” Youngjae blushed. Trying to remove the arms that seemed to be incrusted around him, he let out a noise of complaint. Upon hearing the other, Bambam abruptly removed himself from Youngjae. 

“Sorry, Hyung. Didn’t want to hurt you.” Once again Youngjae rolled his eyes. Bambam and his antics. “You didn’t hurt me you idiot. I just wanted you to get off me.” Locking his eyes with Youngjae’s Bambam bit his bottom lip. Sensing the atmosphere changing, Youngjae shifted his gaze elsewhere than towards Bambam. 

“Hyung, look at me.” Bringing back his attention towards the rapper. As he did so he was startled to see how close the boy’s head was. Youngjae could nearly smell the fresh bottle of soju Bambam had downed not too long ago. 

“I like you, Hyung.” Youngjae had barely any time to respond that Bambam’s lips were on his. For a second everything seemed to stand still, Youngjae let himself sink into the kiss, Bambam’s lips being too soft for them to be normal. As if he was led by an instinct of his, Youngjae cupped Bambam’s cheeks to deepen the kiss. The movement seemed to please Bambam as he let out a sigh of pleasure. Suddenly, everything came crashing back down. Shoving himself off Bambam, Youngjae put their small makeout session on halt. 

“Bambam, you’re drunk you don’t know what you’re saying or doing.” Quickly regaining his composure, Bambam tried to come near Youngjae, but once again the vocalist tried to put some distance between them. Seeing his reaction Bambam frowned. 

“Hyung, I’m not that drunk. I wasn’t joking when I said I liked you. I’ve liked you for quite some time actually.” Slowly reaching for the latter’s hand, Bambam continued. 

“I know this might not be the best moment to confess but I’d like for you to be my-

“ I don’t like you like that Bammie.” Youngjae breathed out slowly. His voice was shaking the unsureness pouring out of it. Bambam locked his eyes with the boy in front of him.  
“But you kissed me back, Hyung.” Biting his bottom, Youngjae removed his hand from Bambam’s grip. 

“That doesn’t mean anything Bam. I must have drank too much too.” A moment of silence followed Youngjae’s statement. As if he’d finally understand what his member meant he let out a small resigned sound. Removing himself totally from the couch they were sitting on Bambam started fumbling in the bags they had arrived with. 

“Is there any beer left ? Or just something ?” 

“Bambam, I’m-” 

“YO ! Guess who’s back with more booze !” Cutting short their moment a red looking Jackson burst into the practice room. 

Closely behind him, their maknae was having a hard time trying to tell their chinese member to keep quiet. 

“Finally, you guys took forever !” Quickly getting up, Bambam, as fast as a half drunk boy can move, stole one of the beers Yugyeom was holding. 

Still shocked from everything that had happened, Youngjae observed as the rest of the members entered the room. 

As the night went on, Bambam didn’t mention the accident. When Youngjae woke up the next morning he wondered if it had all been a dream.

-2-

“Cheers !” Jaebeom shouted, bringing up his shot towards his mouth. Youngjae smiled as he observed the scene in front of him. Their leader had finally gotten the approval for the title track he had written for their next comeback. All the boys had agreed that this was definitely a reason to go out and celebrate. And what better way to celebrate, than to get drunk with your team members ? 

They had all found a small bar near their dorm. They had managed to convince their manager not to come with them, promising him to be back home by 1 am sharp.  
As the night went on and the celebrations continued, Youngjae felt himself embracing the buzz that he usually felt when he drank. 

In the corner of his eye, he saw Yugyeom remove a glass of what looked like Soju mixed with beer from Jackson’s hand. A small pout was written on his face. Seeing as Yugyeom seemed to have the situation in control, Youngjae didn’t move from his seat. 

He was reaching out for his drink when he felt a hot breath right next to his ear. 

“Hyuung, I think I’m going to be sick.” Youngjae froze. He tried to control his heart that was threatening to jump out of his chest. It had been about a month and a half since the small accident between him and Bambam. The days following the confession, Bambam hadn’t changed his attitude towards his hyung. He’d stay the same extra Thai boy that he had always been. 

Youngjae had concluded that Bambam didn’t remember what had happened between them in their practice room. But even if the Thai boy didn’t remember Youngjae remembered all too well their kiss and what had transpired after that. Every moment was inked inside his mind, especially their kiss. 

Youngjae didn’t know why he couldn’t seem to be able to think about anything else. He was sure he didn’t feel the same way as Bambam, so why couldn’t turn the page and not think about what had happened ?  
Sucking his cheeks in he focused on Bambam. The rapper was having a difficult time keeping his balance. His face turning paler as each second passed. 

Youngjae, understanding the urgency of the situation, led Bambam towards the bar’s bathroom. Upon arriving in, Bambam rushed in one of the stalls and puked. 

“Bammie are you going to be okay ?”

“Yeah yeah, just give me a minute, Hyung.” Bambam followed his statement by emptying once again his stomach in the toilet. 

Five minutes later, Youngjae started to worry. He hadn’t heard anything back from Bambam and the lack of noise felt suspicious. 

“Bambam are you still with me ?” Nothing. 

“Bambam ? Do I need to go get someone ?” Still nothing. Slowly and carefully, Youngjae approached the cubicle Bambam was in. 

“Bambam, I’m coming in.” Fearing for the worse, Youngjae was prepared to see a passed out Bambam on the floor. But when he opened the door of the stall he was met with a heartbreaking view. 

Lying on the floor in the fetal position, Bambam was silently crying. Seeing his member like that, broke a small piece of Youngjae’s heart. Rushing to help the young rapper he was stopped in his tracks when Bambam held out his hand to stop him. 

“Don’t come near me Hyung.” He said between sniffles. “It’s your fault if I’m like this.” Youngjae frowned. 

“Bammie, I’m sorry I should have checked up on you sooner I-

“Stop !” Bambam tried to get up but instead he tripped on his shoelace, he would have face planted on to the bathroom’s floor if Youngjae hadn’t been there to catch him. 

“Bam you-” 

“Stop, being so nice to me all the time, Hyung.” Bambam buried his face into Youngjae’s shoulder, his tears soaking Youngjae’s sweater. 

“I tried, forgetting about all of it. I tried to stay the same and push my feelings away but you’ve been making it so difficult.”  
Oh, Youngjae thought, so Bambam did in fact remember. 

“Bambam I-” 

“Shut up, I’m not done.” Finding the taller man suddenly too heavy, Youngjae made them sit against the bathroom’s wall. As they sat down Bambam’s head fell into Youngjae’s lap. His breath that had been staggered all along seemed to regain a fixed rhythm.

“Sometimes, I find myself wanting you to not exist in my life. It’d make everything so much easier. You don’t know what it's like to live, perform and just breathe the same air as the person you love the most.” 

Youngjae found himself choking on his own breath. He looked down at the thai rapper. He had closed his eyes but even so, pain was clearly drawn all over his face. 

“But the perfect world doesn’t exist so I guess I’ll have to live with this heart wrenching feeling all my life. Or at least until I stop loving you.” 

Youngjae bit his upper lip, as a tear was slowly falling down his cheek.

“Bambam I’m so sorry,” He whispered cradling the younger one in his arms. 

“Why are you apologizing hyung, you didn’t do anything wrong? I'm the one who likes you.” Youngjae didn’t answer, he kept repeating he was sorry, tears running down faster down his face. 

Twenty minutes later Mark entered the bathroom with Jaebeom behind him. Their laughters disappeared really quickly as they observed the scene in front of them. 

Lying on the ground, huddled together, Youngjae and Bambam were fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what transpires before My Book : Remember You ! 
> 
> Remember you isn't ready yet but stay tuned !


End file.
